Sonic and Nebula body swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Nebula got into an arguement about who's better than who. Until morning, they woke up and found themselves in the wrong body.


**_Sonic and Nebula are not love couples; they are like a brother/sister relationship. Nebula is like a sister to Sonic. And Sonic is like a brother to Nebula._**

**_*: this means that the character is in a different body. I hope this doesn't get you confused._**

* * *

****Sonic the blue hedgehog with speed, was arguing with Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog. He lost the race against her. She flies faster than Sonic's running speed.

"I can't believe you beat me! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic complained. Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, it's not whether you win or lose. It's how you play the game. Winning isn't everything! Sheesh!" Nebula said.

"What do you mean, 'Winning isn't everything?'" Sonic yelled.

"Sheesh, bro. You can't win for everything to prove yourself to be better than anything. For instance, you're not better at swimming because you hate water" Nebula said.

"Yeah, so? I can run on water!" Sonic complained again.

"I said _swimming_, not _running_ on water" Nebula said to him.

"Whatever! And what about you? You don't know how to fight zombies, because you're afraid of them" Sonic changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject! Okay! Fine, yes I am scared of zombies, but that doesn't mean I can't fight them. I'm only scared of them is because of their creepy ripped flesh features!" Nebula shouted.

"Sheesh! You don't have to shout!" Sonic said.

"Oh, shut up! If I was like you, I would run faster than a cheetah" Nebula sticks her tongue out.

"Oh yeah? If I was like you, I would use super strength to smash Eggman's robots than spin dashing" Sonic sticks his tongue out.

"Whatever, I have to go. Bye Sonic" Nebula waved at him and left.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

At Sonic's place; the blue hedgehog was already up, he goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw his reflection, his voice didn't sound Sonic. The voice was Nebula. Nebula was in Sonic's body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream woke up Shadow in the other room. Shadow got out of his bed and rushes to the bathroom.

"Faker! What's the big idea for-" Shadow was interrupted by what he heard. The blue hedgehog's voice sounded like a female.

"Shadow?" *Nebula in Sonic's body.

"…Nebula?..." Shadow was shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" *Nebula shrieked.

"All right! Calm down! What happened?" Shadow asked in concern.

"I don't know. I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror that I'm in Sonic's body!" *Nebula explained.

"Okay! Don't panic. Just calm down and take a deep breath" Shadow said calmly. *Nebula took a deep breath, and calms down.

"Alright, I'm calm now" *Nebula said calmly.

"Good. Now, if you're in that Faker's body, then that means…" Shadow didn't want to say it.

"That the blue doofus is in my body" *Nebula said sarcastically.

"I was going to say that. Ah! Never mind. Let's just go to your apartment, before that blue doofus freaks out that he's in your body" Shadow said.

"Then let's go. If he does something stupid to my body, I'll kill him. Man, why does every male mobians have thick fur? No wonder why boys don't wear clothes" *Nebula said.

Shadow and *Nebula left the place to go find Sonic in Nebula's body.

* * *

**_With Sonic in Nebula's body._**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" *Sonic screamed at his not own reflection in the mirror. As he screamed, he heard his own voice. Good thing he didn't have a girl voice.

Amy came into the bathroom, since she heard a scream.

"Nebula? What's wrong?" Amy said with concern.

*Sonic turns around to see that it was Amy.

"…Amy?..." *Sonic shocked.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Amy was now confused.

"Of course it's me! IS THIS A DREAM?" *Sonic shouted in anger; this made his eyes, well Nebula's eyes glow purple.

"Aaahh! Sonic, please calm down! You're eyes!" Amy said with fright, *Sonic turns around and saw his not own eyes glowing purple in the mirror. He soon calms down as his eyes went to normal.

"That was weird. No wonder why Nebula gets angry when her eyes glow purple" *Sonic said.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. Amy rushed down the hall to get the door; she opens the door and noticed that it was Shadow and *Nebula in Sonic's body.

"Shadow? Is Nebula in Sonic's body too?" Amy said with concern.

"Oh, great. I knew that Faker was going to freak out" Shadow mutters grumpily. *Nebula was worried about her own body.

"You got to be kidding? Sonic now already knows that he's in my body? Move out of my way, please!" *Nebula got through and runs really super-fast down the halls. She forgot about Sonic's speed, she slammed against the wall. Then falls down on the floor.

"Ow" *Nebula groans; just then, *Sonic came out of the bathroom to know what was that noise. He saw his own body on the floor.

"Nebula? Are you alright?" Amy went to *Nebula and helps her up.

"Yeah,…..Ugh, man that hurt" *Nebula groans in pain. Once she recovers, she saw her own body.

"Please tell if that's you, Sonic?" *Nebula wasn't very happy.

"Yes, it's me. And why are you upset?" *Sonic asked.

"Since you're in my body. Did you freak out?" *Nebula asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"You didin't do anything stupid, did you?"  
"No, but your ponytail makes me look girly" *Sonic said.

"I'm not girly, doofus! I wear a ponytail so that my quills won't be messy!" *Nebula shouted.

"Sorry! Sheesh, you don't have to yell at me—I mean you-Ah whatever the hell I'm saying!" *Sonic complained.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Amy got between them.

"Don't look at me! He started it!" *Nebula complained.

"Did not!" *Sonic said back to her. His eyes glowed back again with anger.

"Did too!" *Nebula was turning dark; into Dark Sonic. Since she angry at arguing with him.

"ENOUGH ALL READY!" Shadow shouted; everything stopped. They all looked at Shadow.

"Arguing won't solve anything. Now if you two body swap doofuses stop yelling at each other, we can figure out how to get you both back to your own bodies" Shadow said. *Sonic and *Nebula both nodded nervously.

"Good" Shadow sighs in relief.

Moments later; *Sonic and *Nebula were helping each other with their powers. *Nebula was having a hard time to know how to stop running, but she ends up crashing into trees.

"OW! How do you slow down?" *Nebula groans angrily.

"Easy, just screech to a halt. Like hitting the break" *Sonic smirks.

"Dude! Running way too fast made me almost throw up! How do you see to know where you are going? All I see is blur" *Nebula complained.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out sooner or later. Now, teach me how to fly. W-w-wait, super strength. Yeah!" *Sonic said.

"Fine, but it won't be easy. Well, easy for me" *Nebula smirked.

"Why?" *Sonic confused.

After trying to know how to lift up heavy objects; *Sonic gave up. He tried to lift up a car, but it was too heavy.

"That's why it won't be easy for you" *Nebula snickers.

"Seriously, how do you do it?" *Sonic asked.

"Self-Confidence" *Nebula answered.

"What? I am self-confidence!" *Sonic said.

"Not in your mind; with feeling" *Nebula explained.

"What?"

"You're being too negative. You're not trying hard. You got to think positive. Just try again. Feel confident" *Nebula said.

"Fine" *Sonic sighs.

*Sonic tries to think positive without giving up. He feels confident right now; he lifts up the car without giving up. He keeps trying as he felt himself lifting something light. He noticed that he lifted the heavy car up.

"I did it!" *Sonic cheered himself.

"Great job, you did it with confident" *Nebula claps her hands.

All of a sudden, metal robots came out of nowhere. An egg hovercraft appeared out; Eggman was inside the egg hovercraft. He activates the robot claw and grabs *Nebula.

"Ho ho ho! I got you now, Sonic!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Hey! Put me down, Eggman! I'm not Sonic!" *Nebula screamed. Eggman was now confused; as he heard a female voice coming from the blue hedgehog.

"Why do you sound girly?" Eggman asked stupidly.

"I AM NOT GIRLY, YOU DUMB IDIOT!" *Nebula was in rage; her eyes turned white, she was turning into Super Dark Sonic again. She breaks free from the robot claw.

"Now now, calm down Sonic" Eggman stammered nervously.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT SONIC! I'M NEBULA!" *Nebula screamed in rage; she spin dashed on Eggman's hovercraft, but it didn't make a scratch.

"Ho ho ho! Well, Nebula! Have a good night!" Eggman hits *Nebula with the big metal claw hard.

"UGH!" *Nebula tumbles down to the ground, unconscious.

"NEBULA!" *Sonic screamed with worry; he needs to fly, but does not know how. He runs over to *Nebula and picks her up in bridle style. He runs as fast as he could, since he forgot that he does not have his running speed.

"Run, run! As fast as you can Sonic!" Eggman laughed. *Sonic was very pissed off; this triggered his hands to manipulate purple energy blasts.

"Huh? Alright! Take that!" *Sonic threw his purple energy blast right at Eggman's hovercraft. It made a dent on it. *Sonic stops running and looks back. *Nebula was waking up from being knocked out.

"Ugh…what happen?" *Nebula dizzy.

"Finally you're up! Tell me how you use your energy blasts?" *Sonic said.

"Anger or fury!" *Nebula answered.

"I'm not finished yet, Sonic!" Eggman shouted.

"Quick, how do you fly?" *Sonic panicked.

"Feeling of flight!" *Nebula said.

"All right, thanks! Now let's team up and kick Eggman's butt!" *Sonic said with bravery.

"Got it!" *Nebula said.

*Nebula runs faster to Eggman's hovercraft. She curls up into a ball and spin dashed right through his hovercraft. *Sonic was flying in the air; his eyes were glowing purple, he throws his purple energy blasts at Eggman's hovercraft. It was breaking apart.

"Aaahhhh! NOOOO!" Eggman screamed in defeat. The ejection seat pushed him out of his hovercraft; sending him flying out miles away like a baseball.

"Woohoo!" *Sonic cheered.

"Yeah, we did it!" *Nebula cheered.

All of a sudden; *Nebula's purple soul was coming out Sonic's body. Same with *Sonic, his blue soul was coming out of Nebula's body. Their souls went back to their own right bodies. Nebula was back in her own body. So as Sonic's.

"Hey, we're back. I'm back in my own body. YES!" Sonic cheered again.

"All right! I'm back with my body!" Nebula cheered.

After they were done cheering. They looked at each other.

"I had fun running fast. It was awesome" Nebula gave thumbs up.

"Really? Well, I like the flying and super strength and stuff. It was awesome" Sonic smirks.

"Thanks. Well, since we kicked Eggman's butt. How about we go for some chili dogs?" Nebula said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sonic sped off.

"Hey! Wait up, bro!" Nebula flew faster to catch up to him.

The End.


End file.
